Daniel Burke
Daniel Burke was a police constable who investigated several incidents regarding the residents of Coronation Street. In October 2009, he arrested Jake Harman in October 2009 after Michelle Connor accused him of sexual harassment. He was later part of the emergency crews who were deployed to the Street in December 2010 when it was rocked by an explosion from The Joinery bar, followed by a derailed tram from the wrecked viaduct. One of the missing people was young Max Turner. His aunt and uncle Becky and Steve McDonald searched frantically for him and reported him to the Officer who obtained a photograph of the missing child. It was later revealed that the boy had been taken by his natural mother, Kylie Turner, when she returned unannounced from her new life in Cyprus. The officer later questioned Fiz Stape in June 2011 when she was accused of fraud and to have played a part in her husband John's various crimes. In January 2012 when he stopped Rita Sullivan in her car and booked her for exceeding the speed limit by 3mph, prompting Tina McIntyre to accuse police officer Kirsty Soames of setting a trap for her. Missing other 2012 appearances In February 2013, Gail McIntyre called the police in when she discovered that Lewis Archer had defrauded her and run off with the contents of her bank account in revenge for coming between him and Audrey Roberts. PC Burke watched the video disc that Lewis had recorded in which he told Gail what he thought of her and how he had conned her. They police took the disc away although he admitted that the time advantage that Lewis had as well as his previous record on such matters meant that finding him would be difficult. He called back two weeks later to tell Gail that they had obtained CCTV footage of Lewis making cash withdrawals from Link machines in Altrincham, Wilmslow, Bramhall and Hale - all areas around Manchester Airport - and he then took a flight to Belize which has no extradition treaty with the UK. In July of the same year, he conducted a search of Nick's Bistro with a fellow officer after receiving an anonymous tip-off that drug dealing was taking place on the establishment's first student night. In truth, the call had been made by David Platt who had discovered that his wife Kylie and half-brother and bistro co-owner Nick Tilsley had embarked on a Christmas Day fling and was out for his revenge. No drugs were found but the damage was done as Weatherfield Gazette journalist Naila was on the premises and wrote up a damaging story for the paper. Two months later in September, the officer called at the Rovers to question Karl Munro about the sudden disappearance of Craig Tinker. The officer was satisfied when Karl lied, stating that he barely knew the boy and just bought him a computer game to cheer him up. The officer interviewed bingo player Maureen Rothwell in February 2014 after a Youth tried to snatch her handbag which contained her evening's winnings and her late husband's ashes. Whilst she sang the praises of Beth Tinker who had beaten off the youth with her shoe and retrieved the bag, Beth's niece Sinead gave the officer a description of the offender. Burke also offered the ladies a lift back home after it was established that the trio had already missed two buses. In May of the same year, PC Burke was one of several members of the emergency services who attended Victoria Street after Leanne Tilsley and Kal Nazir discovered Tina McIntyre lying motionless on the cobbles outside the Builder's Yard and an agitated-looking Carla Barlow standing on the balcony above. Tina was swiftly taken by ambulance to Weatherfield General as the officer took Carla to one side for further questioning. Rob Donovan, the true perpetrator, could only watch on in horror as he realised that he'd landed his sister in real trouble. Seven months later in December, PC Burke and a colleague arrived at Roy's Rolls to arrest proprietor Roy Cropper after causing Actual Bodily Harm to Gary Windass. In a case of mistaken identity, Roy believed Gary to be one of the teenagers who'd been tormenting him over the past few weeks that had broken into the cafe and he was subsequently kept in custody overnight. During the ensuing interview, a guilt-ridden Roy confessed to hitting Gary three times and fully accepted to face the consequences of his actions. Burke then went to interview Gary at Weatherfield General, but was sceptical when in order to protect Roy, Gary stated that he'd only been struck once. Roy was released on bail and ordered to appear at Weatherfield Magistrates Court in the New Year. In July 2015, he and a colleague arrived at Barlow's Buys when Tracy Barlow was expecting a new load of stock to be delivered. Hurt at his treatment from her, Todd Grimshaw tipped off Liz McDonald about the consignment which was thought to be of stolen goods and she, equally hurt by her treatment at the hands of part-owner Tony Stewart, tipped off the police. PC Burke arrested Tracy and took her to the police station but later let her go when the paperwork proved to be in order. In May 2016, he and PC Connolly were involved in a drugs raid at 28 Grayling Street as Izzy Armstrong was in the process of buying drugs from a dealer called Marc Randall. As PC Connolly chased Marc, Burke detained Izzy. He refused her access to her painkilling medication and attempted to confiscate her phone from her. Seeing red, Izzy ran her wheelchair into him, which prompted Burke to arrest her for assaulting a police officer. Izzy was taken to the police station and Burke went to Weatherfield General to get the injury to his foot assessed. Izzy was subsequently charged for assault, as well as buying drugs. Burke gave evidence at the Magistrates Court when Izzy's case was heard during the following month. After testifying that Izzy rode over the officer's right foot, ensuing in a broken metatarsal, the Magistrate found Izzy guilty of possession of cannabis, as well as the more serious offence of assault occasioning actual bodily harm in relation to PC Burke's injury. In January 2017, he and PC Carson investigated a mysterious fire which gutted the bodyshop of Webster's Autocentre on Viaduct Street. The fire had been started by Andy Carver blackmailed into doing so on the orders of Pat Phelan, partly as an act of revenge against Kevin Webster, and partly to destroy an incriminating conversation about another of his scams that had been captured on the garage's CCTV. An investigation quickly revealed the arson and that the latop with the CCTV footage was missing (stolen by Andy) and that there was no evidence that the doors had been forced - Phelan having stolen the keys from Kevin after getting him into a drunken stupor. The keys had been left by Andy on the garage floor and the police used this as evidence to arrest Kevin for arson. They questioned him but he protested his innocence. They also questioned Tyrone Dobbs who, somewhat falsely, attested to Kevin being so drunk he was unconscious both before and when the fire started. The police had no option but to release Kevin. :The character was credited as "Police Constable" on the first episode in which he appeared, uncredited on the second, and finally as "Police Officer" on the third and fourth. The character's first name was given in dialogue in Episode 8907 (19th May 2016). List of appearances 2009 *Thu 29th Oct 2010 *Wed 8th Dec 2011 *Mon 6th Jun (2) 2012 *Fri 6th Jan (1) *Thu 31st May *Mon 11th Jun *Mon 15th Oct (1) 2013 *Fri 1st Feb (2) *Mon 18th Feb (1) *Mon 8th Jul (1) *Mon 8th Jul (2) *Sun 8th Sep 2014 *Fri 28th Feb (2) *Wed 28th May *Fri 26th Dec *Mon 29th Dec (1) 2015 *Fri 3rd Jul (1) 2016 *Wed 18th May *Thu 19th May *Mon 13th Jun (1) *Mon 13th Jun (2) *Wed 5th Oct *Fri 7th Oct (1) 2017 *Wed 18th Jan *Fri 20th Jan (1) *Fri 2nd Jun 2018 *Mon 22nd Jan (2) *Mon 16th Jul (2) *Wed 26th Dec *Fri 28th Dec (1) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Police officers Category:2013 minor characters Category:2014 minor characters Category:2015 minor characters Category:2016 minor characters Category:2017 minor characters Category:Articles which need to be updated Category:2018 minor characters Category:2009 minor characters Category:2010 minor characters Category:2011 minor characters Category:2012 minor characters